<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Break The News by charlotte123456789</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520126">Break The News</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte123456789/pseuds/charlotte123456789'>charlotte123456789</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter One-Shots [52]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eloping, Friendship, Happy, Love, M/M, Marriage, Reveal, Surprises, finding out, outrage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:47:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte123456789/pseuds/charlotte123456789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the would have to talk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter One-Shots [52]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Break The News</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What do you mean you 'got married'? When? How? Why?" Hermione tried not to shout as she demanded, “Explain. Now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ron and Harry both stood in front of her. Neither wanted to actually speak, but it seems the choice was made when Harry elbowed Ron and coughed pointedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you see Hermione. When two boys love each other very much-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got cut off as Hermione screeched, “I know that, Ronald! What I meant was why did you run off and not tell anyone when we had the whole thing planned already?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ron stared at the ground shuffling his feet, whilst Harry seemed to take a great interest in looking at the door frame instead of her. Finally Harry broke the awkward silence developing. “We just wanted a day for ourselves, okay? I never had anything just for me growing up, and Ron wanted a day where he wouldn’t have to worry about pleasing all the family. Just one day all to ourselves. So we eloped. And I’m very sorry that you feel this way but </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted a day just for </span>
  <em>
    <span>us,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Harry spoke quickly, his passion for his love showing as the words seemed to run out of his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Harry and Ron stood in the silence that followed as they waited on Hermione’s reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… I can understand why you both did it but this doesn’t mean that I’m helping you explain this to your mother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry and Ron both sighed in relief and surged forward to envelop Hermione in a bear hug. They had been forgiven. But, the real trial would be later on breaking the news to Molly.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>